


Rain

by annoying_baka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rain, still don't know how to tag, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoying_baka/pseuds/annoying_baka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi decides to surprise his boyfriend with a dinner. Everything goes well but when they want to go home they see it's raining and they forgot to bring an umbrella...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from [@otpprompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/141767025767/imagine-your-otp-walking-home-after-going-to)

Sawamura had secretly saved money from his part time job for over a month so he could bring Suga as a surprise to a fancy restaurant that had just opened and which he really wanted to go to.

It came to a surprise to Suga when he told him that he was bringing him out on a date and to dress up a little but Suga wasn't told where they were going out to eat. He probably just thought they would go to some random restaurant like they had always done.

But Sawamura absolutely loved the surprised face his boyfriend had when he saw where they really were going to eat once he stopped in front of the restaurant. He opened the door to the restaurant for Suga and motioned him to go inside first.

"W-We're eating here?" Suga stuttered while hesitantly walking in to the restaurant.

"Yes we are. We wouldn't be here otherwise." Sawamura laughed and closed the door behind him before telling the one at the desk that he had reserved a table for two under the name 'Sawamura Daichi'. The man nodded and motioned him and Suga to follow him upstairs.

The dinner went great. Although Suga couldn't stop saying how much all of this was going to cost especially when they were directed to a private booth in the restaurant but he couldn’t help staring at his boyfriend's sparkling eyes as he looked around the place. At how happy he looked when he explained to him how amazing the food tasted even though he knew how awesome it tasted already since Suga always gave him a piece of what he was eating.

Suga nearly killed him when he payed for the bill though, he couldn’t do much though since he was tipsy from the red wine he drank. Sawamura needed to take the bottle away at one point because he couldn't have a drunk Suga in a restaurant. He was too... _sensual_ when he drank too much and that would cause a problem for sure.

When the bill was payed he and Suga walked downstairs and thanked the man at the desk before going out. Only to be greeted by rain.

"Fuck I didn't bring an umbrella." Sawamura cursed at himself for being stupid and not checking how the weather was going to be like this morning in the news. Looks like he will need to call a taxi even though they don't live that far away.

"How long does it take us to go home walking from here?" Suga asked beside him while looking around.

"About 15 minutes maybe?" He answered confused and looked over at his boyfriend. "Why?"

"That means it could just takes us about 10 minutes to get home if we're running then, right?" Suga looked over at Daichi and smiled mischievously. Oh no.

"Don't you da-"

"C'mon Daichi!" Too late. Suga was already running through the rain toward their house.

"Suga be careful! You could fall!" He shouted at Suga as he ran worried about his boyfriend's well being.

"You need to run faster Daichi or we won’t get home in 10 minutes!" Suga laughed happily as he made a little twirl as he was running.

He couldn't help staring as his childish boyfriend ran through the rain to get to their house as quickly as possible. He looked so beautiful. His smile warmed his heart. His laughter sounded like a beautiful melody he wanted to keep hearing for the rest of his life. He was so lucky to be able to call this man his boyfriend and best friend.

A smile creeped it's way to Sawamura's face as he ran faster to catch up to the giggling Suga ahead of him.

~~.~~

He woke up the next day with his body feeling weak and his head pounding. He heard sniffling and looked around the room to see Suga walking in through the door to their bedroom with a blanket wrapped around him and a box of tissues in his hand as he blew his nose with the other.

They concluded they had gotten sick from running in the rain yesterday for about 10 minutes and having, well, _exercised_ while naked when they got home after.

" Cuddle all day then?" Sawamura gave a small smile to which Suga nodded before climbing back into bed and underneath the blankets to cuddle with him. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yes, please. I don't think I can go back to sleep right now." Suga answered with a raspy voice.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked as he picked up the remote from the nightstand beside him and turned on the T.V to get on Netflix.

"Can we watch a Disney movie?" Suga's raspy voice answered again and Daichi smiled looking over at their boyfriend.

"Of course." He kissed Suga's forehead before handing him the remote and getting up from bed. "I'll be back in a second, don't worry." He reassured Suga as he gave him puppy eyes. "You pick the movie while I go get some water and make some soup."

Suga smiled and nodded. As Sawamura was about to go Suga spoke up.

"Daichi." He called out his name in his sweet voice.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

A small blush appeared in Sawamura's cheeks as Suga smiled oh so sweetly at him. He would probably never get used to Suga's acts of affection.

"I love you too, Koushi." He smiled and bent down to give his angel of a boyfriend a small kiss before disappearing from their bedroom to go to the kitchen to make them soup and get some water.

He really was so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate some feedback since I have only started writing fanfiction and if there's any mistakes please inform be!  
> [MY TUMBLR](http://annoying-baka.tumblr.com/)
> 
> EDIT: Thank you for all the kudos! It makes me really happy to see people enjoying my little fanfics~


End file.
